Love Is Not Blind
by ChrisEgansNomes
Summary: Anakin is reunited with an old friend from High school at a get together to remember the men and women that served in their community. Little does he know that she likes him and that Anakin likes her back the same way. Will the two survive or go up in flames?
1. chapter 1

"Jolene Reyes," My specialist Marie exclaimed, "You are going to that party regardless!!! You owe it to your father to be there!"

I groaned and leaned back into my familiar window seat the coldness of my apartment enveloping me. I really didn't want to go.

What if there were children there? I could scare them away with my eyes or they would ask embarrassing questions... I didn't want to take away from the whole reason I was there, to honor those who served in our community.

"I don't want to go.." I said and her voice got louder, so I assume she was closer to me.

"You are going!" Marie said, "And that's final Jo-Jo Reyes!!!!"

"Fine..." I sigh and I felt her hand brush across my arm.

"Jo-Jo," Marie said, "I want you to go. I want you to be happy and know that even though you can not see you can still be a part of society."

"I don't want to be.." I murmured softly, "They'll only stare.. I can feel their eyes on me.."

"If not for your father go for Tom. If he were here he would want you to go for him." Marie said and I sigh again.

Tom Delaney was my first boyfriend since high school. He actually embraced my total blindness and since then I haven't been able to find someone who was like Tom, someone that embraced my imperfection. He was a volunteer fireman and we had plans to have a life together but a rainy night and a call at midnight ruined it all. Killing him and a part of me that I had given to him a long time ago.

"Okay..." I said, "I'll go. But if I feel them stare we're leaving."

"That's fine." Marie said patting my arm, "I'll pick you out something if you would like me too?"

"No." I said standing by myself, "I've got it. We go to these every year, remember?"

Marie was quiet and I walked with ease to my bedroom finding my closet hands softly brushing against the closet surface finding the door knob and sliding it open. I began to feel all the fabrics from left to right finding one that I thought felt nice.

"Marie!!!" I called hearing quick footsteps, "Is this the red one from last year I wore?"

She shifted and the floorboard creaked slightly.

"It is." Marie said, "Try it on."

"I will." I said, "Can you come help me?"

"I can Hun." Marie said happily, "That's why I'm here."

I smiled and Marie followed behind me as I went to the divider I had for changing.

"Not right now Marie!" I said chuckling.

"Oh.." Marie said chuckling back, "Right."

"Yeah. I've got this part you just sit and wait." I said when my phone went off reading a text. Marie got it and looked at the texting ID.

"What the hell?????" Marie spat out.

"Marie?" I said frozen, "Marie what is it?"

"It's Toms old number..." Marie said.

"Are you kidding?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not." Marie said a hint of sadness in her voice, "We can check later. Are you done?"

"I need you to zip the back up is all." I said and Marie got up walking towards me.

I counted her steps to me again, as I was taught to do. Marie lived down the hall from me and not for work, it was really by accident till one time I came over to get her help. Since then me and her have been like sisters. We bonded quite well even though I didn't need her help much I still had her over because it was nice to have someone to talk to until I found another person like Tom.

"Let me see you in it Jolene." Marie said.

"Okay.." I said and came from behind the divider.

Marie gasped and I froze.

"What? Is it bad???"

"No..." Marie said softly, "You look so beautiful.. I wish you could see what you look like right now."

"I wish I could see myself right now too..." I said but then I felt a smile forming as I imagined it, "I feel like a princess Marie.."

"You look like one dear." Marie said, "I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a few seconds."

All characters and plot belong to me.

Copyrights

All Rights Reserved

 _A/N: Who wants to see more?_


	2. Part 2 Of 2

I was nervous and hated waiting. Nervously I rubbed my eyes, the ones I couldn't see out of, thank god.. Or else I could see how ridiculous I was acting in Marie's car.

"No one will stare." Marie promised as I fidgeted with the bracelets Marie let me borrow.

I sighed leaning and touched the bracelets memorizing their texture and the sound they made when I moved my wrist.

Will Anakin be there? What if he is there? What will we talk about? I don't wanna appear stupid...

"Quit worrying you worry wart."

I chuckled as Marie sighed and I shook my head. I was taught social cues at the ripe young age of 9. It was difficult but not impossible. I wanted to make people forget I couldn't see. Make them more at ease knowing I was listening to what they had to say.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I'm just running through the list of names in my head from school and one happened to come up is all."

"Well quit thinking about him." Marie said and I froze wondering how she knew I was thinking about Anakin, "He more than likely, assuming he's human, will be gawking at your neckline and curves than worrying over what to talk about."

A forced chuckle came from my lips and I tilted my head.

"That's a relief.." I said, "I think..."

"Be glad you can't see to slap him silly." Marie said causing me to laugh.

"That's true." I said sitting still and Marie turned on the radio.

Ellie Goulding was on and singing my favorite song, Burn.

"We, we don't have to worry bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something."

"They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space. Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race."

"When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world."

"We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire."

"And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn.

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"Gonna let it burn burn burn burn.

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now."

"And what we see, is everybody's on the floor.

Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out."

"Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up."

"And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now."

"When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard."

"Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world."

"We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky."

'"Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire."

"And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"We gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"Gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"We gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world."

"We gonna let it burn burn burn burn.

Burn burn burn burn."

"We can light it up up up. So they can put it out out out."

"We can light it up up up. So they can put it out out out."

"We can light it up up up. So they can put it out out out."

"We can light it up up up. So they can put it out out out."

"When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world."

"We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire."

"And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn.

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"Gonna let it burn burn burn burn.

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn."

"When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world."

"We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire."

"And we gonna let it burn."

My mind raced with a million thoughts as I began to remember Annie and I from high school. He always volunteered to walk with me between classes to help, and to walk with me and eat with me at lunch, to take notes for me and then dictate them back to me when I got home typing them on my special laptop I got from the school. I began to smile. I wonder if I will know anyone else there?

 **All characters and plot belong to me.**

 **Copyrights**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 _ **A/N: Who wants to see more?**_


	3. Part 2 Of 3

I followed behind Marie slowly and jumped at the whoosh of the air as the door slammed shut behind me.

Was Marie angry again?

"Hey Dornie!!" Marie said sounding excited.

I listened to hear anyone I recognized. I heard one person I knew from school. He was telling a "war" story as per usual in the brotherhood.

"Marie," I said happy to notice someone I knew, "I'm going to go talk to Annie."

"Okay." Marie said, "Have fun. And don't forget."

"How can I?!?" I said making Marie and who I assume was Dornie laugh quite loudly.

I easily made my way across the room as if I could see everything when the fun part was about to begin. Listening again I moved towards the sound of his voice touching something soft but leathery and bit my bottom lip.

Did I want to try this now? Without Marie here to make sure I don't fall off the stool?

Ignoring the nagging questions in my head I found the edge of the bar gripping it I sat down his voice a bit louder, which meant he was closer to me.

"Hi there." He said as I heard running water.

"Hi Anakin." I said with a natural smile, "You do remember me, right?"

"God, yes." He said chuckling, "I couldn't forget you."

"Good." I said smiling and placed my elbow on the edge of the bar leaning my cheek against my palm as I practiced with Marie.

I heard the bar creak and I moved suddenly when he chuckled.

"Sorry." He said sounding sincere and closer to me, "Just leaning."

"That's okay." I said smiling again as Marie had taught me too, "What have you been up to?"

"The same old same old." He said and I held my breath feeling his hands fingers brush up and down the arm I was leaning on.

I remembered what it meant between us. It was Anakin's way of telling me I could relax around him. That there was no need in faking things around him and that I could quit pretending I could see him.

"Thanks.." I said changing positions becoming comfortable, "I feel so ridiculous doing that."

Anakin chuckled touching my cheek gently and let his hand drop back onto the bars counter leaning forward.

"Anytime." He said, "Do you know how to dance?"

"No." I said sadly, "Unfortunately."

"I can teach you." He said proudly.

"I would like that.." I said smiling, "Very much."

"Here." He said as the counter creaked and I waited hearing footsteps nearing me, "I'll come to you."

6 steps.. It took him 6 steps to get to me on the other side of the bar.

"Ok." I said touching his hand softly after he touched mine, "W-Where??"

"The outside patio." He said as I took his hand in mine like we had done many times in high school, "What?"

"I left my phone on the counter.." I said.

Annie was a simple guy. He knew I used my phone to help communicate but sometimes there were times I did because I wanted to be able to communicate in my own way. Without technology. It sometimes got in the way of intimate conversations I could have with friends or family. But when it came to Anakin I wanted to make sure there was no mistake about what I was saying to him because I loved him. And I wanted Anakin to know how I felt around him without any questions.

But only if he feels the same..

 **All characters and plot belong to me.**

 **Copyrights**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 _ **A/N: Who wants to see more?**_


	4. Part 2 Of 4

"Leave it." He said and I nod squeezing his hand, "Its just us."

"Alright." I said when I could tell he was happy, "Time to catch up?"

"Mhm." He said slipping his arm around my waist and moving me, "That was a chair I nearly let you run into."

I chuckled and leaned against him.

I think I might enjoy this closeness we are getting back into again.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I said and he laughed softly as I heard the music get louder.

"How do you walk in those stilts?" He said curiously.

"Practice." I said, "A lot of it. They do match right?"

"Black? Of course it matches with red." He said opposite hand on the small of my back gingerly guiding me, "Watch your step."

"Okay." I said preparing myself when his hands held mine.

"I gotcha." He said and I noticed his tone changed.

"I'm taking these off.." I said and sat down on my own on the floor kicking off my pumps pushing them beside me and flexed my toes for a few minutes. Then I noticed soft breathing close by me.

"Are you okay Babiegirl?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I said, "I can get up on my own, it's just I don't prefer to if there's objects around me, in case I fall down."

"I don't blame you." He said closer now, "Here, give me your left hand."

"Okay." I said and moved my left hand into his hand.

I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks when his hand was against the small of my back.

"And your right on my back." He said closer now causing me to blush harder.

"Okay." I said feeling a smile come up on my face.

"You remember when we danced for homecoming like this?" He reminded me.

"I do." I said sweetly.

"That was the best night ever." He said near me when I leaned against him.

"I agree." I said softly and his hand on my back was relaxed and it felt like it was barely there.

"I wish we could go back, but anyways put your feet on top of mine." He said firmly.

"Okay." I said nodding.

I placed my feet on his boots wishing I could see to do something for him. To kiss him or something.

But I doubt he likes me like that anyways. I mean who likes a girl who can't see?

"What's up?" He asks, "I'll let you feel the moves instead of me telling you them."

"Just thinking." I said, "Alright. That sounds good with me."

"Well it'll help you understand the dance and help you envision the steps." He said and I squeezed his hand that held mine.

"Honestly I didn't think I would ever see you again.." I said softly.

"Me neither.." He said and took a step back as I followed feeling the steps.

 **All characters and plot belong to me.**

 **Copyrights**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 _ **A/N: Who wants to see more?**_


	5. Part 2 Of 5

"Everything happens for a reason, I believe."

I tilted my head allowing Anakin to guide me as he continued to teach me.

"I believe so too." I said hoping he felt the same way.

"We'll see though." He said and his hand went a little lower.

My cheeks burned wildly and I wanted to do something about it but I decided not to. I had to wait and see if he did feel the same before I gave it away.

"Lean your cheek against my chest."

"Alright." I said doing as he asked.

"Does that make it easer for you to dance like this now?" He asked me.

"It does." I said slowly moving in time with him.

"Left." He said, "Left. Left, right, left."

I held his hand tightly worried I could misstep and mess up.

"I won't let you misstep." He promised, "Right, left, left, right, left. Wide step back."

I gasped taking a step back my heart racing when he held my hand tightly. He then let go and the hand that was holding mine was around my back.

"Lean back till I say stop."

I let my hands fall back as I leaned back feeling his hands tighten and my heart pounded in my chest like a pendulum just waiting for him to say stop. I breathed hard when it felt like forever till he would say stop as I kept leaning back.

"Stop." He said.

I did stop when suddenly he pulled me up and close to him again hand holding mine again.

"I'm going to spin you. Are you okay with that?"

"It's fine." I said, "I trust you."

Anakin took my dominant hand, my right one, holding it up and gently spun me once. I giggled and my cheeks began to burn again.

"I take it you liked that?" He asked holding my hand again and his other against the small of my back getting closer to my waistline.

"I did." I said trying to hide it but I couldn't, "Who's that?"

"Who's what?" He asked voice closer to me.

"The two that are watching us." I said closer to him again wanting to hide behind him.

I didn't like people staring at me. I was a shy reserved person that normally kept to myself until spoken to.

"Hold on." He said, "That's Jackson and Henry."

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die as I felt the staring get worse.

"I don't like this..." I said softly against his chest.

"Hey," He said and I felt something hold my chin tilting my head back a bit, "Don't you worry about those two. Just focus on what we're doing. Listen to the music."

"I'll try..." I said.

"No," He said when I noticed the music was less louder than before, "I turned so they can't see you. But anyways no, you will do it."

I loved how he pushed me to be a better person and to come out of my shell more often.

"Thanks.." I said so softly he would have to lean probably.

Anakin's hand relaxed around mine again when I started focusing on the music and feeling the steps as we danced across the floor together.

"Your doing great for a person who has no prior experience dancing before." He said and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"It takes me a few minutes or more to really visualize it in my head but I'm a fast learner." I said hearing the song begin to end.

"Do you want to dance to the next song or go sit down?" He asks me.

"I want to sit down." I said, "If there's not a lot of people inside the bar can we go back in there?"

"I'll have to see how many first." Anakin said when I recognized the fast steps of Marie.

"Hey Jo~Jo," Marie said, "They're about to start the ceremony inside."

"Okay." I said when I stopped and Anakin followed.

"I'll escort her back inside Marie." Anakin said adamant about keeping me close.

"Alright." Marie said when I brushed my hand against her hand.

"I'll be fine." I said assuring her.

"You better be." Marie said and I chuckled.

"I will." I said and touched Anakin's hand.

He guided my arm around his elbow and entwined my fingers with his hands fingers.

"What was that all about?" He asked me.

"Marie is protective of me." I said taking a deep breath, "She's been my specialist since she finished school."

Anakin felt the tension as we made it inside.

"I'll be right beside you." He said and I nod.

 **All characters and plot belong to me.**

 **Copyrights**

 **All Rights Reserved**

 _ **A/N: Who wants to see more?**_


	6. Part 2 Of 6

I was sitting when Anakin came back.

"Sorry had to help with cleaning up a few dishes Jackson picked up." He said.

"What are you doing now?" I asked curiously.

"Cleaning up some of the dishes." He told me.

"Sounds fun." I said teasing him.

"You should try it sometime." He said playfully.

"So tell me," he said the counter creaking as he leaned, "how did you end up here again?"

"Well it's a long story but I'll tell you anyways." I said.

"Okay." He said shifting when the counter slightly gave way a bit.

"Marie, as you probably already know is dating a fireman." I said.

"Dornigan right?" He asked.

"Yep." I said, "And they have plans to get engaged. She didn't want to leave me by myself especially since I had to stay in New York for the school I was going to. And so she decided that she should bring me with her. And I'm a little new to La but with her help and a few others I will eventually know it like the back of my hand. And then I moved into an apartment complex finding out later on that I lived a few rooms down from Marie."

"That's too funny." He said.

"That's what I thought." I said, "And well here I am."

"Are you going to stay?" He asked.

"Of course. LA is my home. This is where my father was while I was at the special school and this was where the last guy I knew was from." I said proudly.

"That's good." He said, "Then I'll get to see you more."

I chuckled, "You will. If you want to that is."

Anakin was quiet and I got quiet too.

Did I say the wrong thing? Did I do something wrong?

"Oh I do." He said when I could breathe again.

I thought I had said something that made him upset but I didn't.

"You look nice though."

My cheeks got hot again as the counter creaked again.

Maybe he does like me.

"Thanks." I said wondering if I should ask.

"Hey," He said sounding nervous, "let me give you my number, so we can hang out again."

"Sure." I said sliding my phone to him.

I waited listening to the others laughing and talking around us while Anakin was busy giving me his number.

"There ya go." He said handing me back my phone after putting in his contact information, "Text or call me anytime."

"Okay." I said leaning towards the area where his voice was coming from.

"I'll be right back." He said and I listened to his footsteps getting softer the farther he went.

I then heard Marie coming over to me.

"Hey." Marie said near me.

"Hey girl." I said, "What's up?"

"Dornie wants me to go with him and a few of his friends to his house. Will you be okay with Anakin here for a few hours?" Marie asked me.

"Of course." I said touching her hand gently, "Go have fun with Dornigan. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Marie said, "If you need anything call me."

"You know I will." I said as she touched my cheek then walked away.

"So your staying here huh?" He asked.

"I am until it's time for me to go home." I said as Anakin leaned again.

"Okay." He said, "Maybe if you want I can teach you another dance?"

"That would be great." I said, "Once your done with the dishes."

"If I had help it would go faster." He said chuckling and I leaned thinking for a few minutes.

I could do that. I could do the dishes Blind.

"I got you." I said getting up slowly with care feeling my way around to the other side of the bars counter.

"Careful now." He said when I wiped it off with no problems.

"It's all good." I said as I could tell he was happy.

"You got that one?" He asked me.

"Mhmm." I said, "What?"

"Just reaching around you." He said and I leaned out of the way while he got something.

I finished drying my last dish and put it away for Anakin.

"Thanks hun."

My cheeks got hot and I softly rubbed them wishing I could hide it but I knew it was too late. Anakin chuckled and brushed my cheek tenderly. Leaning into his hand I touched the sides of his T-shirt feeling the print over the breast pocket. It was his work shirt.

"Y-Your welcome..." I said close to Anakin.

I felt his hand got up my cheek brushing back loose strands that fell out of the ponytail Marie did for me. Anakin leaned and I felt his heart beating against my chest when he kissed me. He then broke the kiss placing his hands on mine.

"I'm sorry..." He said, "I shouldn't have done that..."

Unsure of how to react and not wanting to seem so abrupt I nodded.

"It's okay.." I said when his knuckles brushed against my cheek.

"I'm sorry..." He repeated again as I placed my hand ontop of his hand.

"As I said before Anakin," I said, "It's okay."

He leaned when he pressed his forehead against mine and I reciprocated the action when we brushed noses.

"If that was too abrupt I didn't mean it to be." He said.

"It's fine." I said, "It didn't bother me."

 **All characters and plot belong to me.**

 **Copyrights** **All Rights Reserved**

 _ **A/N: Who wants to see more?**_


End file.
